fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Juvia Lockser
Lluvia Loxar is a former member of the Phantom Lord guild, where she was one of the Element 4, and one of the newest members, and S-class member, to the Fairy Tail guild. Background Lluvia made up 1/4th of the Phantom Lord's elite group: Element 4. As a child, she was constantly shunned because of the rain that accompanied her. Lluvia has developed a crush on Gray, and due to a misunderstanding, viewed Lucy as her rival in love. Lately, she and Lucy have become friends and apparently Lluvia buried her grudge against Lucy. She joined Fairy Tail because she loved the warm atmosphere and her love of Gray. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Lluvia was sent by the guild master, Jose, along with Sol, to capture Lucy and bring her back to Jose safely. Later, when Phantom Lord attacked again, Gray Fullbuster ran into her while trying to destroy the Phantom Mk 2. She instantly feels an attraction to Gray and decides to capture him for herself. In the process of using her "Water Rock", she accidentally hurts Gray which in turn shocks her. After he escapes using his Ice Make, Lluvia starts to believe the connection of love is true since she uses water and he uses Ice. She asks Gray to leave while he can but Gray instead stays declaring that he'll defend his comrade Lucy even if it means his death. Lluvia, of course, takes this the wrong way, even thinking Gray said other things instead, and believes Lucy is a her rival for Gray and she declares that she'll never forgive Lucy causing her water magic to boil. During the battle, Gray attempts to freeze her boiling water and as he does he accidentally grabs her breast. She becomes surprised when he freaks out about it. She then tries to win Gray over but he makes a remark about the rain around her and she freaks out, remembering her past problems with boys because of her rain. He then defeats her and stops her rain; finally seeing the clear sky, she calls it beautiful. As Gray helps rebuild the guild, she starts to spy on him and leaves him lunches. Tower of Paradise Arc After their fight, her deep infatuation with Gray continues; secretly following him wherever he goes. In the Tower of Paradise arc, she mentions to Gray that she is now an independent mage once more, and she wishes to be a member of Fairy Tail. She is willing to do anything for Gray and protects him when Simon attacks them at the casino during the Tower of Paradise arc, protecting Gray by hiding him within her watery body. During the Tower of Paradise arc, Lucy and she are attack by Vithaldas Taka of the Trinity Rave where Lluvia becomes his unwilling slave due to his Rock of Succubus magic. Forcing her to attack Lucy as a result. However Lluvia real consciousness manages to reach out to Lucy describing her past pain due to her uncontrolled magic at the time. Lucy however stands up for her. To which both becomes friends and performs a magic called Unison Raid gaining them victory. She also join's Team Natsu during this arc in order to help Gray save Erza. After completing the mission, she is invited to join Fairy Tail. Fighting Festival Arc After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail with the Master's full blessing, making her the sixth S-Class mage in Fairy Tail. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gazille to join as well. During Laxus's take over, Lluvia is one of the eight girls competing for the "Miss Fairy Tail" title, however Evergreen turned her, along with the other seven contestants, into stone while inside the guild building. After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze. She and Kana later meet Fried and get trapped in his enchantment, and cant escape unless one of them is rendered unable to fight. Lluvia did not want to hurt Kana so she headed to the Lachryma by herself where she got struck by its lightning which ultimately released them from his enchantment. When Kana asked her why she did it, she said "Lluvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Lluvia loves you guys!". Kana cried that Lluvia was always already a mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Lluvia glad as she loses consciousness. After Fried's defeat she was carried by Elfman. As the Guild healed, Lluvia was happy that she was going to see the parade but Kana told her that she was going to take part in it. During the parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a king and queen creating a castle of ice while water iced mist was used for atmosphere. Current Events after the fantasia lluvia gets the third place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. Next she is seen in the reunion about the dark guild talking about The Ballam Alliance along with the others members of Fairy Tail. She doesnt take part in the Fairy tail´s designated team because she is out on a mission with gazille Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Lluvia is a user of water magic, her magic seems to pertain to water as she is able to control rain and other large bodies of water. In addition, her body has the ability to turn into water, leaving her intact and able to reform herself after taking damage. When she becomes angry she gains the ability to control hot water. *'Water Lock:' Lluvia creates a large ball of water, that can be used to attack and to trap her opponent, because her spell is made out of water it can be reformed if broken. *'Water Slicer:' Blades of water come out of Lluvia's body and slash her opponent *'Water Cane:' Lluvia's body creates canes made of water to strike her opponent *'Water Jigsaw:' Lluvia transforms into a swirling tornado of water that can slice her opponents like a saw Unison Raid: During the Tower of Paradise arc, Lluvia gains the rare ability to Unison Raid with Lucy. Apparently, this gives two magic users the ability to share magic which increases the power of the two for a short period of time. Trivia * She and Gazille are the only Phantom Lord members to be shown after the Phantom Guild arc (aside from the Chp. 64 Omake). * The Spanish word "lluvia", which is pronounced like her name, means rain. * Currently, Lluvia is the third most popular girl in the series Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members